The main time line
For those who hate time lines: I got your back (By only a little). Anything not important to the In-g-nious universe will not show up. So pay attention to what is there. and in the begging, Expect there to be a lot of the Elder Scrolls flying around. There's not many games, tv shows, or movies that existed in those time era's, and even fewer that have importance. Now, this is the time line going from the past to the quote on quote present. there is a future time line planned for, well.... the future ironically. the reason I'm doing this so that it is #1 easier for me to keep track of #2 to prevent spoilers. cross out the last one. this is a wiki for ideas to be shared and to have a complex story to unravel. The time line from very long ago to the present Prehistoric age The events of Ark 'early access' begin. One hundred years later begins 'full release' Ark {Ark: survival Evolved]. 1000 years later, the meteor hits earth. 619 B.C/B.C.E Elsweyr is founded {Elder Scrolls]. 321 B.C/B.C.E The Persian empire tries to take and attack Elsweyr and fails. However, the Persians leave a nasty scar on Elsweyr, leaving it desperate for money. 190 B.C/B.C.E The Alessain rebellion {Elder Scrolls] against the Persians begins. 123 B.C/B.C.E The Alessain rebellion is successful, and The Alessian empire is founded {Elder Scrolls] 80 A.D/C.E Alessain empire falls due to civil war, with the Roman empire attacking as well. 100 A.D/C.E The Roman empire reaches Scandinavia. 1453 A.D/C.E When the roman empire falls, the Scandinavia area is untouched. one-year later, immigrants started to come from what once was the Roman empire. With that the citizens and the people in charge of keeping order knew no one was going to help them if they were to be attacked. The remnants of Rome in the area deiced to try to create their own empire. The empire was created only in 2 years, it was fully developed in 6. It was originally called the Reman empire {Elder Scrolls], (quick note: The Elder Scrolls DOES takes place on earth, mostly northern Europe, and bits of Russia in the In-g-nious universe. (E.S.O does not exist though)). 1454 A.D/C.E The Warmage order is founded. Rifts are opened, and magic is introduce into the world. Only problem is that it acts to as a portal {Orcs Must DIE!], and it is connected to the elf grave (another dimension). And the creation of orcs are created from dead elves (pretty much orcs are elf zombies). Without warning, these orcs (referred as the orc hoard) attempt to attack and raid our world(multiple times). And the warmage order propose changes from protecting the rifts from people, to protecting the world from the orc hoard. 1455 A.D/C.E begins the events Morrowind(the game), and also ends {Elder Scrolls] 1460 A.D/C.E The oblivion crisis starts and ends {Elder Scrolls]. And the Rifts are closed and magic is drained from the world {Orcs Must DIE!], the real reason the Oblivion crisis Ended. Although The empire was pretty much destroyed, and new ruler came to take the throne. And the empire is renamed to the Septim Empire {Elder Scrolls] 1471 A.D/C.E The rifts reopen, and magic returns {Orcs Must DIE! 2]. Although An ancient dragon, Alduin, is re-awakened because of it{Elder Scrolls]. And you know... the orc horde tries to attack the world, again {Orcs Must DIE! 2]. 1472 A.D/C.E Alduin begins his rain of terror, although he was later defeated {Elder Scrolls V]. The Emperor is assassinated, and his twelve year old orphaned nephew (who BTW is Nordic and Imperial who lived in Cyrodiil {Elder Scrolls]) takes over the empire. 1478 A.D/C.E The golden age of the Septim Empire {Elder Scrolls] begins. 1482 A.D/C.E The emperor adopts Ro'Mojarsi Rojhasin (the Rojhasin's and the emperor where old friends) after her parents died. Ro'Mojarsi was in fact: a Khajiit {Elder Scrolls]. there was controversy about a Nord/Imperial adopting a Khajiit{Elder Scrolls]. 1484 A.D/C.E The emperor's wife gives birth to a child: a son, a Nord and Imperial{Elder Scrolls], and a birthright. 1510 A.D/C.E Fire arms are re-introduced into the empire. All the blacksmiths attempt to create better version, most went out of business because of that decision. 1525 A.D/C.E The emperor and his wife was assassinated, and Ro'Mojarsi disappeared. 1527 A.D/C.E The new emperor, Grimod, made a arrangement for the "Man Are True, Man are Rulers" act or more commonly known as the "Anti-fantasy movement". with that soldiers and mercenaries were haired to hunt down every race that is not related to man in any way. 1529 A.D/C.E Grimod's "movement" has killed off 90% "monster species" and "non-human" races in the empire, and other kingdoms where nearly done. the only race that seems to have survive was the Khajiits. The reason was that Khajiits were not common in cities {Elder Scrolls], witch was the main way to find these other races; Khajiit caravans where able to create theatrical fortresses if they where attacked by guards or imperial soldiers; and also with the traders being used to traveling with almost nothing, the Khajiits would not need to worrying about needing to go in a town or city. 1530 A.D/C.E Ro'Mojarsi finds out what is happening, and using her knowledge on actual leadership attempts to convince people on creating a rebellion. She was unsuccessful at gaining enough followers from villages and was nearly captured multiple times. She was only able to get support from khajiit traders, who came to her instead. Elsweyr {Elder Scrolls] became multiple different countries, and attempted to kill any khajiit to step foot. The exact words that where said by these traders who came to Ro'Mojarsi was: "They may not let Khajiits allowed into a town; They may say what Khajiits can and can not sell; they can keep Khajiits out of their borders; but they never can not let Khajiits not return home without death; they can not kill innocent Khajiit with out reason; they can not kill all Khajiit kind; they can never kill entire races and species, not with out consequence" one by one, almost every Khajiit left in the world came to Ro'Mojarsi to support her cause. 1532 A.D/C.E What was known as the "Khajiit rebellion" (or "The great cat rebellion" as some of imperial soldiers joked with) came to full swing. Under Ro'Mojarsi leadership, they where not only able to save what is left of the Khajiit race but also where able gain other supporters by protecting villages they past through. The main supporters where what are now known: Russia, China, Germany, and France. Who at first completely agreed with the movement (still do) and killed off all the other non-human races and 'monster species' already, now want to see Grimod dead by supplying this rebellion with new weapons and unused armor. The only people who wanted to truly help was the Warmage order{Orcs Must DIE!], but the second they tried: all the warmages died, and the rifts slowly begin to close. The plan for the Khajiit rebellion was to overthrow the septim emperor, with that: kingdoms and countries will see they are serious about the Khajiits survival. With that those Khajiit who want to go back to Elsweyr {Elder Scrolls] can show they could take back their land if they wanted to; Khajiits would finally have a voice in the world and be able to live in other counties; and the empire would be restored back to the form that the golden age was in, with a new and better ruler. 1538 A.D/C.E The main rebel headquarters was compromise and in order for this rebellion to survive, they will need to go either: a different part of the empire, or a separate island close by. Either way they needed to create a boat that was big enough to carry lots of necessary supplies, all the rebel soldiers that are near the headquarters, and to hold all the families that would have been killed regardless if they had any involvement or not. 1540 A.D/C.E The project was finished. but when the boat set sail, it was never seen again. And the empire was considered successful at stopping the rebellion. Although later the empire split through political issues. Ro'Mojarsi said a month before they where going to set sail: "I can not be sure if this will succeed, it is all we have. We are only doing what we know could save our rebellion, our chance, our homes, the empire, a race, our families, our family. Any thing could go wrong and I am willing to take responsibility for it. Already my best are lost due to my mistake, I only wanted them to see each other after so long. I did not know It would be the last we ever hear from Shad'ar and Ko'Tsrhasa. and if their spirits can hear me: I am truly sorry. I only wanted you two be happy, incase this failed... You two would still could be happy together. I will do everything I can to make sure everyone else survives, even if it means my certain death" Grimod Disappeared one day and never came back, before the empire split. Afterword there was a event to finish the movement: Remove it from history. 1944 S.H.I.E.L.D is founded {Marvel]. 1946 S.H.I.E.L.D's {Marvel] E.N.E.M.Y branch is created as a cover up and superhero control program. Using marine military tactics and C.I.A investigation and technology resources. 1970 A doctor's "miracle cure" is discovered and later stolen, most likely terrorist. 2007 the Black Mesa innocent {Half-Life] on g-Is-LanD happens. 2021 Begins the Global offensive{Counter Strike : Global Offensive (sort of)]. Witch was where multiple terrorist groups that were formed attacked multiple countries. Almost at the same time. this went on for over five years. 2033 The war that was referenced as the "NATO vs CSAT {ARMA III] war" truly begins. Witch in 2029 began as a type of cold war, and it got boiling hot quick. 2035 The stuff that happens on Altis and Stratis{ARMA III]. And this where the journey of one of our main characters begins. other than that, not much 2036 Where everything of In-g-nious takes place. The Time line of the future